Avalanche
by BaekHasChan
Summary: Apapun yang bisa kulakukan untuk melindungimu adalah bersembunyi. Walau terdengar pengecut namun hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan saat semua mata dunia tertuju padamu.'Kau mau berjuang bersamaku'. 'Jangan pernah kau tunjukkan senyum manis itu pada orang lain kau membuatku cemburu'. 'Kau milikku Baekhyun dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu'. [CHANBAEK]Yaoi-Mature-Romance-Hurt


**Prolog**

 **Tittle : Avalanche**

 **Yaoi BxB Hurt Romance**

 **CASTS : Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun And Other**

 **Sorry For Typo(s)**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Apapun yang bisa kulakukan untuk melindungimu adalah bersembunyi. Walau terdengar pengecut namun hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan saat semua mata dunia tertuju padamu. Kebahagiaan akan datang selama kau berjuang. 'Kau mau berjuang bersamaku?' Jangan pernah tunjukkan senyum manis itu pada orang lain. 'Kau milikku Baekhyun selamanya akan tetap seperti itu'**

Debar jantung mengiringi langkah gugup saat aku merangsek masuk kedalam kereta kelas ekonomi yang tiketnya kupesan beberapa jam lalu. Gugup, keringat dingin membuat tanganku terasa licin saat menahan beban tas ransel yang hanya membebani satu bahuku. Tidak berat memang, tapi beban pikiran yang kubawa membuatnya berlipat-lipat lebih berat dari sebenarnya. Tidak ada kursi kosong disini, dengan terpaksa aku berdiri berpegangan pada handle yang menggantung di langit-langit kereta. Menit-menit berlalu membawa sebuah kebosanan. Mataku kubawa mengedar pada seluruh penjuru arah yang bisa dijangkau retina. Bermacam keadaan orang-orang berada disini. Perhatianku tertuju pada seorang ibu yang duduk disampingku. Ia tertidur dengan sorang bayi kecil di gendongannya. Sangat menggemaskan, akupun membuat berbagai mimic wajah lucu agar ia tertawa. Dan benar, bayi itu terkekeh dan tanpa kusadari ibunya sudah terbangun dari tadi dan menatapku dengan senyuman. Demi tuhan malu sekali aku, dan aku membalasnya dengan senyuman sebelum kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku pada jendela. Tidak banyak yang kulihat, karena semua pemandangan berlalu sangat cepat dan dengan segera aku membuang mukaku karena hal itu membuatku pusing dan mungkin jika aku melanjutkannya aku akan terkena mabuk darat.

Oh, aku hampir lupa, aku belum menyebutkan namaku dari tadi?

Well, namaku Byun Baekhyun, jika kau bertanya kenapa aku bisa masuk kereta dengan keadaan gugup seperti ini, maka jawabannya adalah . .

Dua hari lalu sebuah email masuk ke mailbox-ku dan setelah aku membukanya itu membuatku menjadi seperti orang gila dengan senyuman lebar yang kutunjukkan tanpa lelah selama hampir tiga jam. Hingga kakakku menyadarkanku dengan menjitak kepalaku dan berkata bahwa wajahku terlihat seperti psikopat yang baru saja menemukan mangsa. Agak hiperbola memang, sudahlah dia memang seperti itu. Well mungkin aku benar-benar gila saat itu, bayangkan saja aku sudah berkali-kali mengkuti audisi di perusahaan dengan label berwarna pink menggelikan itu. Berkali-kali pula aku ditolak mentah-mentah dan aku pernah bersumpah aku ingin mencekik tua bangka yang semua fotonya di televisi selalu tersenyum dengan tangan terlipat didadanya.

Kau tahu? Bucheon sangat jauh dari Seoul dan aku berkali-kali menghabiskan uang jajanku saat SMA untuk membeli tiket kereta demi audisi tidak berguna itu. Dan kau saat aku hampir menyerah untuk menjadi seorang bintang dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan di perguruan tinggi. Kesempatan menggapai impian datang dalam satu waktu yang bersamaan, saat itu aku sedang berlatih menyanyi untuk audisi masuk departemen seni di universitas pilihanku. Seorang agen dengan kartu nama pink dengan inisial S.M menawariku casting. Dan ya, itu yang membawaku menuju kereta ini.

Lupakan, sudah berapa banyak aku mengoceh dan tanpa sadar pengumuman pemberhentian stasiun sudah bercuap tanda kereta akan segera berhenti. Aku turun dari kereta dan berjalan menuju arah yang sudah kuhafal karena aku dulu sering menuju kearah ini dengan hasil yang sia-sia. Aku menghentikan taksi yang akan membawaku ke perusahaan keparat itu. Oops, sepertinya kau harus segera berhenti menyumpah karena perusahaan inilah yang akan menjamin masa depanku nanti. Aku tersenyum dan melangkahkan kaki masuk ke sebuah gedung besar bertingkat. Aku segera menuju ke resepsionis ber name-tag Joo Da Hae dan memberitahunya apa tujuanku datang kemari.

Ia tersenyum dan segera menelfon mungkin atasannya melalui intercom kemudian memintaku duduk di kursi panjang di sudut ruangan. Well,aku bisa melihat beberapa orang dengan setelan kemeja semi formal sedang memainkan ponsel dan beberapa mengetuk-ngetuk sepatu hitam berkilatnya. Apa mereka orang-orang dengan tawaran casting juga? Jika iya maka aku salah kostum saat datang kemari, aku hanya mengenakan kemeja kasual dengan motif persegi berwarna merah dengan ripped jeans dan backpack hitam di bahuku. Karena menurutku para Seoulite akan berpenampilan 'keren' seperti ini. Hell, aku dalam masalah sepertinya. Kemudian seseorang bertubuh tambun dan berjas hitam mendatangiku, menunjuk ke arahku dan berkata.

"Kau si Byun Baekhyun itu?"

"Ya, tuan saya kemari unt-"

"Ikut aku"

Aku menghela napas, Seoulite memang tidak suka basa-basi. Aku mengekor dibalik punggungnya dan membawaku menuju sebuah ruangan besar dimana aku bisa melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut sebahu sedang berkutat pada lembran-lembaran putih di meja kayu.

"Oh, sudah datang?" Senyumnya mengembang ke arahku.

Kemudian si tambun berjas undur diri. Disinilah aku berdua dengan wanita itu. Dia mulai menanyaiku macam-macam apa yang membuatku tertarik mengikuti casting disini. Mulai dari..

'Kau tinggal jauh sekali?'

'Apa kau melakukan operasi?'

'Kau benar-benar ingin menjadi selebriti atau kau hanya tertarik dengan salah satu bintang disini?'

Hell, yang terakhir terdengar sarkastik walaupun dia dengan ramah mengucapkannya. Aku memang menyukai SNSD tetapi aku tidak sebegitunya bernafsu mengejar mereka sampai repot-repot mengorbankan kuliahku. Tentu saja aku ingin menjadi seorang selebriti. Mengingat betapa aku berjuang mewujudkannya dengan mengikuti audisi bodoh yang sangat amat sia-sia.

Setelah melalui bermacam pertanyaan akhirnya aku dihadapkan dengan sebuah map berisi dua lembar peraturan apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh kulakukan selama aku berada dibawah naungan agensi ini. Setelahnya aku mendapati kontrak yang harus ku tandatangani. Wowowowow, kenapa secepat ini?

Aku melirik kearah wanita yang masih menatapku penuh senyuman, mataku berkedut sedikit. Baru saja aku ingin mengeluarkan suara tiba-tiba dia sudah menyelaku.

"Kau bingung kan? Kenapa kontrak kerjamu sudah harus kau tanda tangani sekarang?. Begini, kami berencana mendebutkan sebuah grup baru. Grup ini sudah terkonsep namun CEO kami tidak ingin mendebutkan grup dengan anggota ganjil. Kam memang punya banyak sekali trainee, namun tidak satupun dari mereka yang memenuhi kriteria. Dan kami sudah memantau perkembanganmu sejak pertama audisi dan kami pikir kau layak mengambil posisi ini. Dan kami akan tetap memberikan masa trainee untukmu selama kurang lebih tujuh bulan. Tapi kami tahu kau cerdas dan kau pasti bisa mempersingkatnya"

Ceramahnya panjang lebar. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika aku sudah dipantau sejauh ini oleh perusahaan. Aku harus minta maaf pada sooman ahjussi karena telah menyumpahinya tidak-tidak. Aku benar-benar bersyukur hari ini. Serasa mendapat jackpot kakiku melangkah ringan keluar ruangan setelah wanita itu mempersilahkanku berkeliling perusahaan untuk melihat-lihat. Wanita itu juga meminta maaf karena tidak bisa mengantarnya tour keliling perusahaan jadi aku harus melakukannya sendiri.

Tidak apa-apa, toh aku tidak terlalu suka berhadapan lama-lama disekitar orang asing. Aku menyusuri tiap lorong dan bahkan mengunjungi tiap toilet disana. Benar benar keren, semua yang ada disini tertata rapi dan terorganisir. Aku mengunjungi berbagai ruang rapat dan ruang rekaman sambil menyapa orang-orang disana, setelahnya menuju lantai lima yang terlihat seperti koridor sekolahku sewaktu masih sekolah menengah atas. Aku menatapi setiap pintu yang bertuliskan 'Dance Room'. Dan mulai memasukinya satu persatu. Awalnya aku sangat kagum dengan ruangan besar dengan cermin besar yang membalut tiga sisi dindingnya dan salah satu dinding yang tidak tertutupi cermin dihias dengan wallpaper bergambar awan dengan sebuah sofa hitam panjang diujungnya. Namun masalahnya, sepanjang lorong yang ku buka-tutup pintunya isinya berdesain sama. Dan aku berspekulasi bahwa Lee Sooman benar-benar orang yang membosankan.

Telingaku menangkap suara musik di ruangan paling sudut. Memang pada dasarnya aku mudah penasaran pada sesuatu. Aku membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan perlahan, mataku mengintip masuk kedalam ruangan yang sedikit gelap karena hanya satu lampu yang dinyalakan dan mendapati seorang pria tinggi dengan snapback sedang berlatih menari di depan cermin. Ia tampak sangat serius dan aku sangat kagum dengan gerakannya yang kuat dan tak terkesan kaku sama sekali. Kurasa sudah tiga menit aku menonton pria itu ber-breakdance ria. Akhirnya dia menoleh padaku, dan aku spontan menyapanya.

"Anyyeonghaseyeo"

Dia tidak tersenyum samasekali, namun aku mendapati ekspresi yang agak aneh seperti terganggu di wajahnya. Kemudian aku mendengarkan ia berbicara dengan bahasa mandarin yang tidak kumengerti.

"Kau orang korea?" Setelah beberapa saat mengoceh dalam bahasa mandarin akhirnya ia berbicara dengan bahasa korea.

"Ah, ne aku orang korea" Jawabku sambil berusaha tersenyum walaupun sangat gugup. Aku mengamatinya sejenak, kupikir dia bukan selebriti karena aku belum pernah melihatnya di TV. Mungkin dia juga trainee, sama dengannya.

"Apa kau kesini untuk berlatih menari?" Ia berbicara dengan aksen aneh dan beberapa salah dalam pengucapan. Namun aku maklum karena ia orang asing.

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya melihat-lihat" Aku sangat terdengar ramah bukan?

Namun kalimat selanjutnya yang kudapat adalah.

"Nagajuseyo"

Dia mengusirku, kau sangat merasa aneh bukan? Saat orang yang baru kau temui tiba-tiba mengusirmu. Dia benar-benar aneh, dan kuputuskan untuk menyudahi tour kelilingku dan pulang. Sebelum semakin banyak hal aneh yang ku temui hari ini.

TBC

Hehe, singkat ya? Prolog mah singkat aja. Disini gw pengen dengan berani menceritakan perjuangan bekyun menjadi bintang. Dan nanti bakal ada konflik yang gw KARANG dan gw sesuaikan dengan keadaan di dunia nyata. Tapi tolong jangan bash tokoh-tokoh yang nanti gw bikin antagonis. Meeka ga salah, gw yang kurang kerjaan. Well ini baru permulaan, dan untuk pertemuan chanbaek pasti diketemuin karena cerita ini akan kebanyakan focus pada moment mereka. Dan mungkin akan ada tiga POV disini, Chanyeol POV, Baekyun POV dan Gw POV hehe.

Tolong pacarin kotak review dan jangan lupa like dan follow. Oh iya, dan buat kalian yang nungguin Rebels of Oceans and the Sky update, maaf banget karena agak ngaret mengingat komiknya ilang satu volume. Gatau itu komik tamasya kemana jadi ntar mungkin gw karang tapi ga sekarang ehehe.

See ya next chapter!


End file.
